Francesca Liddy
|Last Appearance = |BCS First Appearance = }} Francesca Liddy is the secretary for The Offices of Saul Goodman & Associates, working as a personal receptionist for Saul Goodman, Attorney at Law. In addition to her secretarial duties, Francesca monitors Saul's vitamin intake and, on one occasion, has impersonated a police officer over the phone. She is often seen dealing with clients at Saul's office. History Background information Saul mentions that, before working for him, Francesca worked at the Department of Motor Vehicles (DMV) . Better Call Saul Season 3 In 2003, Francesca shows up at Wexler McGill for a job interview. During the interview, she discusses her experience working in New Mexico's Motor Vehicle Division (MVD). Jimmy McGill asks Francesca unusual questions and decides to hire her on the spot, despite Kim Wexler wanting to have a more thorough hiring process. Francesca fields two calls during her first stint as Jimmy's receptionist, one of which is from Mike Ehrmantraut. Francesca is present when Jimmy returns to WM after getting out of jail for his break-in at his brother Chuck's house. She also appears when Jimmy is brought before a panel from the New Mexico Bar Association, which is threatening to disbar him over the break-in. She gets a signal from Jimmy to bring Huell Babineaux into the courtroom, after which Jimmy reveals that he had Huell plant a cell phone battery in Chuck's breast pocket before he testified. Following Kim's car accident, Francesca visits her while she was recuperating in her home. Rather than continuing to work on litigation for her client Billy Gatwood, Kim takes some time off and has Francesca drive to Blockbuster Video to rent several DVDs. Later, when Jimmy agrees to shut down WM and sublet the office space, Francesca is laid off but is able to return to her position at the MVD. Jimmy promises to hire her back when he and Kim are able to restart their law practice. Breaking Bad Season 4 While shredding documents for the paranoid Saul, Francesca hears the phone ringing and someone knocking on the door, but refuses to answer. Grabbing her pepper spray, she finds that Walter White broke in through the door window demanding to see Saul. She is furious that Walt broke down her door, and unsympathetic that Walt has found himself in danger and in need of Saul's help yet again. She calls Walt "a pain her ass," and mentions that he is the reason she has to go on unemployment. Annoyed that she has to wait around all day for a plate glass person to fix her door, Walt offers her at least $1,700. Francesca says, "Door like this? Gonna cost way more than $1,700?" Walt is incredulous at first that Francesca would suggest needing $20,000 for repairing the door, but eventually catches her drift. She and Walt stare each other down, and Francesca mentions that now she is considering $25,000. Walt leaves to go collect the money for the bribe . Season 5 When Jesse is waiting to visit Saul, Francesca is reading a "Travel Leisure" magazine while Huell sleepily guards the door. In the waiting room, a corny rendition of an American patriotic march plays in the background. To get Francesca's attention, Jesse starts smoking a cigarette from the same pack that, unknown to Jesse, has the ricin cigarette was lifted by Huell. Huell tells Jesse he can't smoke in the waiting room, and Francesca phones Saul to say "Jesse Pinkman's smoking pot." Saul's door opens, and a light green-sleeved arm gestures for Jesse to enter. Francesca then picks up a microphone and says, "Pinkman, he'll see you now" . Later, when Jesse realizes that his weed was lifted from him by Huell, he makes the connection that Huell must have lifted the ricin cigarette off of him (his suspicion before Walt convinced him that Gus was responsible for Brock's poisoning). Enraged, Jesse storms into Saul's office and brutally beats him. When he is beating Saul, he holds him down and keeps Huell and Francesca at gunpoint . Appearances ''Breaking Bad Better Call Saul'' Category:Breaking Bad characters Category:Better Call Saul characters Category:Status: Alive Category:Breaking Bad and Better Call Saul characters